


much better view

by wearing_tearing



Series: Sterek Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek,” Stiles drawls, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you have something you need to tell me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	much better view

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/post/122098898044/18-sterek). prompted by [haleswallows](http://haleswallows.tumblr.com/) who wanted sterek + "there’s something I’ve been meaning to say…”.
> 
> **i do not give permission for any of my works to be added to or shared on other websites such as goodreads.**

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we did it.”

“It was bound to happen at some point,” Derek says, handing Stiles a beer before flopping down next to him.

Stiles shakes his head, eyes sweeping over their living room as he takes a sip. “I honestly thought we were going to be living with unpacked boxes in our apartment forever.”

“It only took us three months.”

“ _Just_ ,” Stiles groans, snuggling closer to Derek’s side. “How do we own that much _stuff_? You were basically living in your car when we met.”

“I was not,” Derek huffs, arm coming around Stiles’s shoulders, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on his arm. “I just hadn’t gotten around to finding a place to live yet.”

“For _six months_?” Stiles turns to him, eyebrow raised.

“I was busy,” Derek mumbles, ducking his head.

And yeah, Stiles knows all about what _busy_ meant back then: trying to keep each other alive, one supernatural crisis at a time.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, nuzzling his cheek against Derek’s shoulder. “Well, now you’re not. And you finally have a decent place to come home to.”

“A decent someone, too,” Derek replies, pressing a kiss to Stiles’s temple.

“You flatterer, you.” Stiles rolls his eyes, but can’t help the pleased flush to his cheeks. And he doesn’t have to look up at Derek to know that’s he’s smiling. “Too bad we lost the Joker poster in the move,” Stiles comments. “It would have looked good above the tv.”

If Stiles wasn’t practically glued to Derek’s side as he is now, he probably would have missed the slight twitch of Derek’s body at the mention of the Joker poster. As it is, he feels it, right against shoulder: Derek tensing up only for a split second before relaxing again.

Stiles slowly pulls away from Derek, placing his beer on the coffee table before turning to his boyfriend. His eyes narrow at the light downwards curl of Derek’s lips, the way his eyebrows move, his eyes big and innocent in the way Derek looks only when he’s trying to hide something.

Which, yeah, Stiles has to give it to him.

Usually when Derek looks like that, the last thing Stiles wants to do is be mad at him. And the first thing he wants to do being something like _smothering him with kisses_.

But he can do that later. You know, after he finds out what’s up.

“Derek,” Stiles drawls, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you have something you need to tell me?”

Derek swallows, his fingers gripping the arm of the couch. “No?”

“Okay.” Stiles nods. “Then do you have something you _want_ to tell me?”

“Uh.”

“Maybe about the move?” Stiles tries, paying close attention to the flickers of expression on Derek’s face.

“I’m glad we decided to live together?” Derek tries.

“That sounded like a question.”

“I’m very glad we decided to live together,” Derek says, firmly this time, with no hesitation at all. He also gets a hand on the back of Stiles’s neck, fingers sliding through Stiles’s hair, and pulls him to a kiss.

Stiles lets him, if only because he’s pretty sure he’s incapable of refusing Derek’s kisses.

“Derek,” Stiles murmurs after he breaks the kiss, their faces close enough that their noses bump together. “What happened to my Joker poster?”

Derek doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, just rests their foreheads together, his fingers playing with the hair on Stiles’s nape.

“Stiles,” Derek starts, pulling back until he’s leaning back against the couch. He’s got his serious face on, eyes guarded and hands folded over his lap. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to say.”

Stiles closes his eyes. “The poster didn’t get lost during the move, did it?”

“Oh, it did happen during the move,” Derek answers, licking his lips. “It just didn’t get lost.”

And that’s-

What.

“ _What_?”

“It’s an ugly poster, Stiles!” Derek snaps, crossing his arms over his shoulders. 

“How _dare_ you!” Stiles gasps, falling backwards against the arm of the couch. “The Joker is one of the greatest characters of all time!”

Stiles thinks he doesn’t look as apologetic as he should, meaning Derek doesn’t look sorry _at all_.

“He’s _creepy_!”

Stiles splutters. “But that’s what makes him so great!”

“Not if you ever wanted to have sex on this couch again, it isn’t,” Derek tells him, pointing a finger at him. “Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is trying to fuck you when there’s a poster glued to the wall of a guy who looks like he does and who keeps _smiling_? It’s like he was _mocking me_.”

Stiles blinks, taken aback. And now a few things are actually starting to make sense. “Is this why you always wanted to be on top of me whenever we had sex in my room?”

“You’re a much better view than he ever will be,” is all Derek has to say.

Stiles bites down on his bottom lip at that, because _fuck_. That’s actually adorable. Especially with the way Derek’s ears start turning red the more Stiles looks at him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Derek mumbles, shifting in his seat.

“But you’re so cute,” Stiles teases, moving so he’s straddling Derek’s lap, his arms going around Derek’s shoulders. “And I love you so much.”

“Shut up,” Derek sighs. “And I love you, too.”

Stiles goes to kiss him, but stops shy of their lips touching. “Wait,” Stiles says. “You said you thought he was mocking you.”

“I said it _was like_ he was mocking me.”

Stiles makes a face at him, because that’s not what’s important. What’s important is, “Is that why you pulled a muscle that one time?”

“I- _No_.”

“Oh my god, it _is_ ,” Stiles says, delighted. “You pulled a muscle trying to fuck me because you thought you had something to prove. To a _poster_.”

“That’s it,” Derek says, pushing Stiles off his lap and onto the couch. “Where are the boxes? I’m packing my things and moving _out_.”

“No, you’re not,” Stiles says, throwing himself at Derek before Derek can get up. “You’re staying right here. With me. Possibly giving me a repeat performance of that day.”

Derek glares at him, but doesn’t make any moves to push him away. “I’m not having sex with you.”

“Are you saying you’ll fuck me because you think a fictional character is mocking but you won’t because I’m asking?” Stiles asks, and goes as far as pouting at Derek.

“I’m saying I’m not fucking you when _you_ are being an asshole and making fun of me,” Derek explains, although his eyes are glued to Stiles’s mouth.

Stiles sobers up, hands coming up to cup Derek’s face. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Derek’s eyes soften, his hands resting on either side of Stiles’s waist. “Apology accepted.”

Stiles brushes their lips together in a kiss, tongue tracing the seam of Derek’s lips and slipping inside. Derek opens up to him, making a small and pleased sound in the back of his throat, letting Stiles taste him as long as he wants.

Which is long that long, as it turns out.

Stiles still has one burning question, which he asks after pulling back to place a quick to the corner of Derek’s mouth.

“The Joker poster is with Scott, isn’t it?”

“He was very happy to get it,” Derek says, fighting off a smile.

He’s not that successful.

Especially when Stiles tries to swat him in the chest and accidentally ends up falling off the couch.


End file.
